


The Crystal Swan

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2014 [7]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Kai unwraps the crystal swan he knows exactly who has bought it for him, the only question is why?





	The Crystal Swan

            Kai laughed as Ruki appeared wearing a Santa outfit, complete with beard and a sack of presents over his shoulder. As a band they had agreed to do a Secret Santa to save some money, it was tough being in a band before it became successful but Kai knew Gazette had it in them to be stars. If only a record label would see that too. They'd already applied for several and being rejected, the life of a musician could be a cruel one.

            “You've all been very naughty this year, so all the gifts better stay with Santa!” Ruki declared, making everyone laugh.

            “Like hell they do!” Reita protested. “Give out the gifts already! We're all had to wait for you to get changed.”

            “Fine, fine,” Ruki complained. “Don't burst a blood vessel! Let's see, here's Uruha's and Kai's. One for you Aoi and one for me. Sorry Reita, you get nothing.”

            “Just give it him,” Kai complained. He'd been the one to get Reita a gift and he wanted to see Reita's reaction to the joke socks he had bought him. That was the other thing about their gifts, they all had to cost under 1000 yen, so nobody would have anything that amazing from each other. It was a token of friendship more than anything.

            “Fine,” Ruki complained handing Reita the present wrapped in a decorative green paper. “Now we open then when Santa- Hey! I didn't say we could open them!”

            “Shut up Ruki!” Aoi teased, throwing a ball of wrapping paper at Ruki from his gift. He'd been given a belt, nothing special or expensive, but it was black with a metallic trim and suited him. Kai found himself watching Aoi more and more lately, but he'd never be able to share with the others why that was.

            “It's OK, we'll open ours together like adults.” Kai told Ruki, who was looking a little upset by the other’s impatience.

            “Sure Kai,” Ruki agreed, sitting down beside him and counting down. Kai waited patiently as promised, opening the gift with care to find a white box inside. Gently he opened it staring in surprise at the gift inside. A crystal swan, designed to hang from a Christmas tree. It was beautiful and way over the budget they had agreed on. Kai had been admiring it in the shop with Aoi one day, complaining it was way too expensive for him to buy on a whim. One day, when they were stars, he'd hang the entire collection from a real tree. He knew exactly who his secret Santa was now, but not why Aoi would buy him such an expensive gift.

            “Someone's cheating!” Ruki declared, initiating a witch hunt to find out who had bought the swan. Eventually Aoi was found out and he had just laughed.

            “I got Kai something he wanted, so what?” He demanded.

            “Guys, there's something else,” Kai spoke up. He'd been itching to share this secret but had a lot more patience than his band mates. “A letter. Who wants to read it?”

            “I will,” Uruha offered, accepting the envelope and squealing when he saw the contents. “Guys! Oh my god!”

            “What?” Ruki demanded, grabbing the letter from Uruha. “No way!”

            “PSC?” Aoi read over Ruki's shoulder. “We're been signed. For real?”

            “For real,” Kai agreed. “Guys, we're going to be stars!”

 

            In the excitement the gifts were forgotten. Sensing Aoi wanted to talk Kai pulled him aside as soon as possible to ask him why he had got him such an expensive gift.

            “It's what you wanted.” Aoi replied with a shrug.

            “Is that all?” Kai asked, trying to hide his disappointment. He wanted it to be more, a confession of love perhaps? That was silly, Aoi didn't know he was gay and he wasn't sure what Aoi's sexual orientation was.

            “Do you want it to be more?” Aoi asked. “You sound like you want it to be a confession of my undying devotion or something. I've just seen how hard you've been working. You deserve this. You’re always so kind and thoughtful and I really like you, Kai.”

            “Aoi,” Kai stammered. Perhaps he should just come clean? “I have a crush on you. I'm sorry, I'm not a pervert or anything just, you deserve to know.”

            “Kai,” Aoi repeated, his voice mocking Kai for starting his confession with just his name, “I know.”

            “You do?” Kai repeated stunned.

            “Ruki went through your browsing history and figured out you were gay,” Aoi admitted. “I went mental at him by the way. He shouldn't have done that.”

            “So, who else knows?” Kai asked, bright red now. His browsing history was full of gay porn, among other things. It was normal for men to look at porn though, perhaps it wasn't so bad.

            “You think it's still secret when Ruki knows?” Aoi asked. “He can keep a secret, don't get me wrong, but he doesn't realise it's possible to keep secrets from the rest of the band.”

            “Everyone,” Kai replied with a sigh. “But nobody seems bothered?”

            “I don't think any of us are,” Aoi reassured him. “That swan by the way, it's what you hope it is.”

            “Don't be silly. You couldn't love me!” Kai replied with a laugh that was silenced by Aoi's kiss.

            “I'm not being silly,” Aoi replied. “I love you Kai. We haven't even dated, but I know how I feel. I wasn't going to confess, but you have a crush on me? I figured maybe it's OK to share?”

            “It's OK to share,” Kai reassured him. “You're one of my closest friends and you mean everything to me. To hear you love me, it warms my heart. I just can't return the words. Not quite yet.”

            “It's too early.” Aoi agreed. “But I'm not the type to say them often. You may never hear it from me again. But my feelings never change.”

 

***

 

            Kai carefully hung the swan from the centre branch with a smile as he remembered the day Aoi had confessed his love. They weren't words he spoke often, but he remembered every time he did. Every one of these glass ornaments represented a Christmas when Aoi had uttered those words. The horse, by the fire three years ago whilst they shared hot chocolate. The dog, seven years ago after a kiss under some mistletoe. The doves, the year after the swans when Aoi had started the tradition. Every year of their love was represented by a single glass ornament but it was the swan that meant the most. That was the ‘I love you’ that had changed Kai's life.

            “One year I'm going to choose the decorations for the tree,” Aoi teased as he wrapped an arm around Kai's waist. “Every year it's these silly glass animals.”

            “You know this isn't up for debate.” Kai replied with a frown. Aoi didn't mean it off course, they meant almost as much to him as they did to Kai.

            “I really struggled to find the deer,” Aoi confessed. “They've stopped production.”

            “That was the last in the set wasn't it?” Kai asked.

            “Yeah it was,” Aoi confirmed. “You got your wish, just in time.”

            “Thanks to you.” Kai agreed.

            “I guess this is the final one,” Aoi commented. “Next year I can't get you another.”

            “We'll start a new tradition,” Kai reassured him. “Perhaps I can get you an ornament instead?”

            “We'll see,” Aoi agreed. “But then you won't hear the words.”

            “Of course I will,” Kai teased. “It's not Christmas when you don't say them.”

            “I kind of like you.” Aoi said with a smile.

            “Aoi!” Kai protested.

            “I love you,” Aoi obediently recited. “Happy now?”

            “I am,” Kai agreed. “Come to the bedroom and I'll show you how much.”

            “I can't say no to that.” Aoi agreed, letting Kai go with a smile. Sex was always at its best when Kai was happy, and he had the feeling Kai was in a forceful mood.

 

            He hadn't been wrong in his prediction he realised as Kai had him pinned to the wall kissing him hungrily. There were two sides to Kai in the bedroom, one that was the sweet and innocent partner he had expected, the other… Well the other submitted to no one, and Aoi never quite knew what Kai would do to him in this mood. It was exciting and kept their sex life fresh, even after all these years.

            Kai's hands slid beneath the waist band of his trousers, rubbing over his crotch and making Aoi aroused in seconds. He needed Kai, he needed him so badly and yet he knew, when Kai was like this, it was best to just let him lead. Still his hips arched towards Kai's hand. He rubbed against it, practically masturbating in Kai's grip without shame because they'd had so much sex together that there wasn't much they hadn't seen.

            Teeth grazed his neck, making him moan as Kai nibbled the soft skin, his body trembling with need and desire. He was weak and needy and Kai knew it. It was amazing how fast he could steal complete control.

            “Kai,” Aoi moaned as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, holding him in place as he thrust into the hand still wrapped around his erection. “Stop teasing me.”

            “You like being teased,” Kai reminded him, his tongue licking the abused skin he'd been nibbling on. It would surely be bruised in the morning, a reminded of this night.

            “Kai!” Aoi whined, his body desperate and needy for more than he was getting.

            “Fine, strip for me then.” Kai ordered, pulling back entirely out of Aoi's grip. Obediently Aoi undressed as his lover did the same, clothes falling around them in a rush. He wasn't sure though if Kai was in a cruel or playful mood, though he'd guess it was playful. Kai was too touched by his gift to enjoy punishing him tonight. Sure enough, Kai dropped to his knees and wrapped his mouth around Aoi's length, sucking desperately, eager to make Aoi cum.

            Happily Aoi leant back against the wall, watching as Kai's mouth engulfed him, pleasuring him and making him moan. He wanted to stay like this forever, but his orgasm came anyway, sending him over the edge. With a cry of Kai's name he came, well aware Kai enjoyed the taste of him in his mouth.

            “Swallow it all.” Aoi teased, regretting his words as Kai pressed their mouths together and forced him to swallow his own cum. The kiss deepened, growing desperate and then Kai was dragging him to the bed.

            “Hands and knees.” Was all he said as he grabbed some lube and began to coat his own length. He didn't even check Aoi was obeying him. Aoi always was good for him in the bedroom, he was the one with the evil streak.

            He wasted no time with preparation, Aoi could handle him, and slid his length as deep as he could go. Stilling for a moment as Aoi got used to his presence. Gently he reached over, undoing the tie that kept Aoi's hair away from his face. Smiling as the long strands blocked his view.

            Aoi moaned as Kai took him, hard and fast without slowing for anything. When Kai got serious only his complaints would stop him and he was far from wanting to complain. His breath quickened, his body aroused again and he reached around to stroke his own length. Pleasure engulfing him, his hair blinding his vision to all but the bed in front of him. He shook and moaned, gasping as Kai's phone fell on the bed before him.

            “Watch it.” Kai ordered and Aoi let go of his length just long enough to hit play on the video. It was clearly him, filmed seconds before he had been demanded to watch. The sight of Kai's length sliding inside him was mesmerising. He could still feel it there, while he watched on the small screen before him.

            With a moan he came, his body shaking in pleasure as Kai's cum filled him deep inside. Together they fell onto the bed, wrapped inside each other’s arms as they kissed passionately. The sexual need gone, but still needing to feel each other. Remembering the phone Aoi deleted the video before handing it back to Kai. It was hard to have privacy around their band mates, keeping the video was asking for disaster.

            “Did you like the film?” Kai teased.

            “Your cock was the star,” Aoi responded as he gave him a kiss. “But I expect a better present from you.”

            “Don't be so greedy.” Kai complained. It didn't stop him sliding of the bed and pulling open one of his drawers. The present was small, about the size of a jewellery box and Aoi opened it carefully. Smiling as he saw the silver chain with a swan pendant hanging from it.

            “I love it,” Aoi responded with a smile. “Just like I love you.”

            “That's two this year. Somebody is getting sentimental.” Kai said with a grin.

            “It must be my old age,” Aoi said with a smile. “It's making me a little senile.”

            “That must be it.” Kai agreed as he wrapped his arms around Aoi. “There would be no other reason why you would say it.”

            “None at all,” Aoi agreed as he stared at the swan Kai had given him. Who would have thought a single Christmas tree ornament could have lead to all this?

 


End file.
